vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deus ex Machina (Puzzle and Dragons)
|-|Base= |-|Awoken= Summary Deus ex Machina is a machine god who was created to battle during the great war between humans and dragons. She befriended a young girl during the war, and fought alongside her against the Dragon King, but was defeated and forced to shut down and recover while her new friend was killed. In a new era, Deus ex Machina rebooted at the same time that the Orange Dragonbound, Saria was born. Realizing that Saria was Deux ex Machina's old friend reincarnated, she stayed by her side to watch her grow, and eventually fight by her side. Deus ex Machina can evolve into a more powerful form, Awoken Deus ex Machina. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B Name: Deus ex Machina | Awoken Deus ex Machina Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Machine/God Type, Light/Dark Element Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Regeneration (At least Low, was able to recover after her loss against the Dragon King until she rebooted) Immortality (Type 1), Inorganic Physiology (Unknown Type), Body Control (Can change her element at will), Statistics Amplification | All Previous Abilities, Damage Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Elemental Manipulation (Can access Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, Plant, and Air via Elemental Turn), Poison Manipulation, limited Power Nullification, Berserk Mode (Via Elimination of all of Master's Enemies), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation depending on current element Attack Potency: Planet level (Comparable to Vritra) | Planet level (More powerful than before, comparable to Awoken Hera) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable, if not superior, to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (Designed for battle, has done battle with several notable foes like the Dragon King and Zuoh) Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from all elemental attacks depending on current element. Can only access certain elemental attacks based on her current element. Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Dark Orbs:' Deus ex Machina can tap into Dark Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Darkness and Death energies mixed together *'Light Orbs:' Deus ex Machina can tap into Light Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Light, Holy and Electricity energies mixed together *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves *'Darkness Mode:' Changes element to pure Dark and boosts all machine allies' Attack Potency by 1.5x for a limited time *'Puppet Master's Dark Cogwheel:' Passively boosts Dark Element allies' Attack Potency by 2.5x, and boosts Machine Type allies' HP, Attack Potency, and Healing Potency by 1.2x Awoken: *'Enhanced Dark Orbs:' Has a 20% chance to enhance nearby Dark Orbs, boosting the power of Dark attacks by 5% when used *'Extend Time:' Increases the action time of all allies slightly *'Battle Initiation:' Preemptive Ability, reduces all incoming damage by 50% for a limited time *'Illusory Faith Theatre:' An attack that deals 1.2x more damage, can bind up to 4 opponents, immobilizing them and canceling passive abilities *'Homogeneity Check:' If Deus ex Machina recognizes her opponent as either 'Lightning Red Dragonbound, Gadius' or 'Lightning Black Dragonbound, Typhon' she will heal them and all of their allies completely one time, however she will still battle them if provoked *'Elemental Turn:' An attack that deals 1.2x more damage and changes Deus ex Machina's element to either Fire, Water, Wood, Light, or Dark, changing her elemental attacks, resistances, and weaknesses *'Allegro Step:' An attack that strikes the target three times in rapid succession, doing 1.5x more damage in total *'Arabesque Repair:' Self-heal ability, restoring 30% of Deus ex Machina's HP *'Requiem:' All opponents' active abilities are briefly put on cooldown, making them unusable *'Rondo:' Shuffles all nearby orbs into the five elements: Fire, Water, Wood, Light, and Dark. Then changes half of them into useless Jammers and Poison Orbs to poison opponents *'Waltz:' Switches the positions of two opponents *'Preparation:' An attack that deals 1.3x more damage and puts all opponents' active abilities on a brief cooldown, making then unusable *'Elimination of all of Master's Enemies:' A powerful attack that deals 10x more damage, triggered whenever she encounters 'Tome-Creating White Phantom Demon, Ilm', 'Enraged Black Phantom Demon, Zuoh', 'Black Beast Demon's Servant, Aamir', 'Broad-Minded Hell Demon, Scarlet', or 'Cruel Frozen Hell Demon, Indigo'. *'Sudden Curtain Call:' Deus ex Machina's finishing move dealing 10x more damaged, normally a last resort attack Key: Base | Awoken Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Gods Category:Machines Category:Robots Category:Good Characters Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 5